The Great Adventures of Hagrid and Voldemort
by Deathbyonionring
Summary: Hagrid and Voldemort have a secret love affair. Unknown the outside world all of their exciting moments happen in the same old lame shack. But what happens between them when their love shack collapses? We can only find out through how they bond and sexual experiences. Follow the story to find out exciting information that J K Rowling didn't want you to know.


_**a/n: This is the first chapter into Voldemort's and Hagrid's exciting sex life. This has been circling around in my brain for years but now I have finally put my brain to notepad and wrote it. It is perfectly normal to masturbate to this, please...use sensible lube.**_

* * *

Hagrid sat elegantly on his wooden chair decorated with white patches of Voldemort's ejaculation. Everytime he moved there would be a squelch; Unbeknown to the world outside he concealed his secret love affair with the flat nosed cretin. Hagrid stroked the side of his chair, caressing it slowly as if imagine it was Voldemort's face. He sighed gracefully at the thought of last nights events.

Hagrid receiving and Voldemort giving. It wasn't usually like this considering Hagrid's large complexion. It was a rather displeasing and painful experience for the both, as Voldemort's penis wasn't that big and Hagrid's rectum was pulsating to a climax.

"Ahhh...when is my dear little Voldie coming over I wonder?" Hagrid pleasantly sighed to himself. He was rather excited for tonight's arrangements. Hagrid would be giving and destroying Voldemort's small and tight rectum once more.  
They both liked fetished sex. As an example, Hagrid would dress floral and wear cock rings that shaped in flowers or Voldemort would paint his body in yellow to be Homer Simpson.

A faint and short knock was placed on Hagrid's decaying wooden door. Chunks of the shack door fell off with each faint knock the anonymous person  
"Deary it's me" a familiar voice spoke to Hagrid.  
"Oh shit..." Hagrid moaned as he tore his cloak off to show a spongebob mankini. His body is ready. Hagrid strolled to the door as his rolls of fat rippled into the wall. Glasses smashed with each hit of fat.

Hagrid daintily opened the door and he embraced the naked Voldemort. His fat wrapping around him like a shield of protection. Hagrid felt his monstrous boner poke beneath the stretchy material of the mankini.  
"Let's get straight to it baby..." Voldemort announced as he stared upon Hagrid's size 32 feet. Voldemort's heart was racing at the thought of Hagrid's hard and stiff penis entering his shit hole. "Give it to me smoopshykins" he silently whispered to himself.

Voldemort threw himself to the brown and mouldy floor, he didn't care about the disgusting conditions all he cared about was being with his ray of sunshine. Voldemort, already panting placed both of his slimy blue hands on each of his butt cheeks and spread his ass apart. A small piece of manure slid out gracefully onto the floor and Hagrid licked it up. Taking his mankini off; Hagrid brought out his schlong with a circumference of 40cm and pressed it in the crevice of Voldemort's slit. It was like a fat kid eating donuts for the first time, the experience was mouth water worthy.

"Is it too big for you baby?" Hagrid questioned sexually.  
"It's okay, I lubricated for you my sugarpuff" Voldemort groaned.

Inserting the rim of his penis into Voldemort's rectum, a sharp cry sounding like an animal shrieked from Voldemort's body. He managed to fit the full 23 inches into it, he was a proud master. The pain for Voldemort was terrifying but he was willing to do anything for his God.  
There was a rhythm, in and out, in an out and in and out. With his motion Hagrid's rolls of fat jingled upon Voldemort's baby butt cheeks. Hagrid spanked his ass so hard it imprinted and became a blue bruise of love. Voldemort was more than happy to take the pain. It is unusual because in a normal relationship it would be abnormal. A puddle of sweat formed on the floor from Hagrid's excessive panting and the heat of the moment escaping his body.

His pelvis started to ache with his thrusting movements and the weight of his curly pube like hairs upon his large head weighed him down. His mankini lingering over Voldemort's spine. This was it. The tension and the thrusting amounted to the near climax, Hagrid felt his ejaculation rising through his sperm tube.

"Oh my god Voldie you are so sexy!" he screamed as the phrase echoed in the distance.  
But there was a rumbling noise, like an earthquake. The shack swayed from side to side as the two naked figures were centered right in the middle. Wind whistling through the cracks in the windows and droplets of rain seeping through the old roof. Things started to fall, cups, plates and just about everything in there.

"OH SHIT!" Hagrid screamed.  
The roof had collapsed upon them just as Hagrid was about to climax.  
Was this the end?


End file.
